


Layover in Vermont

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/Layover%20in%20Vermont_zpswzu0jxk8.jpg.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
<p>Brian becomes stranded at a resort/hotel in Vermont. His aggravation swiftly turns into excitement when he meets the beautiful blond artist working at the hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layover in Vermont

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This oneshot was written in 2013 for the 'Spring is in the Air' challenge at Midnight Whispers. WARNING: This is a fluff piece, and not my standard form of writing... but I hope those that haven't read it will give it a try, and do enjoy it. 
> 
> Banner: Thank you to Kim, aka Predec2. I still remember the rush job you did on this banner. It was appreciated then, as it still is now. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is done for entertainment purposes only.

“What do you mean – there are no fucking rooms available?” Brian looked around the average-sized hotel lobby, finding it implausible that one room was not accessible for the night.

  
   
   
“Sir, please keep your voice down.” The desk clerk looked both agitated, and apprehensive of the explosive man standing before him. Amidst the most intense blizzard he had ever experienced since joining the staff of this resort hotel, calling for law enforcement to escort this man out, would be delayed at best. His eyes widened as the man seemed to glower down at him even more. He was so incredibly tired. This had been a long morning. It was just approaching noon, and due to the unexpected storm they were filled to capacity. This one wasn’t going to go away without a fight. “The storm has driven in everyone from the airport. We are filled to maximum capacity.”

  
   
   
Brian released a pent up breath. “In civilized cultures, modifications are made to ordinary practices. A blizzard falls out of the bounds of ordinary.” Brian’s voice was even, his nostrils only slightly flaring. Those who knew him would immediately know him to be poised on the brink of out of control.

  
   
   
“I have just stated that the storm has filled us to our capacity. What do you suggest I do?” the clerk asked him in his most condescending tone.

  
   
   
Tilting his head to the side, giving the impression of giving the matter serious thought, Brian returned, “Let’s see, here’s an original idea. How about doubling some of them up. I will force myself to accept a single room.” Once again, Brian looked around the sparsely furnished lobby disparagingly. “That is a major concession on my part.”

  
   
   
“I really don’t know what else to say, Sir.” He pointed towards the couch that rested in front of a lit fireplace, knowing this man that obviously thought he was better than this hotel, would balk at his next suggestion. “This isn’t normally allowed, but you could try to commandeer the couch. It’s not private... but it would be a place to rest.”

  
   
   
Brian glanced over at the fireplace that had young couples currently sitting and chatting back and forth incessantly. He arched a disbelieving brow in response. “You must be joking.” He looked down at the obnoxious clerk’s name badge, before he pulled out a crisp one-hundred dollar bill, waving it indiscreetly under his nose. “Surely you can do better... Clive.”

  
   
   
“As much as I would love to take your money, I’m afraid there is nothing I can do.” His eyes sparkled as a sudden burst of inspiration overwhelmed him. “I do have another idea, Sir.”

  
   
   
“I can’t wait to hear it.” Brian found his hopes further diminishing, his instincts telling him this next suggestion would be even more repellent than the last.

  
   
   
Curling his lip down at the uppity stranger, Clive placed the offer he knew would be adamantly refused. “It’s quite simple. All the hotel staff have accommodations here at the hotel. My wife and I have a modest room, but it does have a pull-out bed. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind the imposition for one night.”

  
   
   
Brian was about to issue another cutting refusal when he heard a throat clearing directly behind him. Turning to face what he assumed to be another hopeful looking for a port in this horrid storm, Brian instantly felt his stomach lurch. He couldn’t remember having such a feeling – ever. Never had he seen a man with such vibrant, blue eyes. His beautiful blond hair complimented the perfect orbs... his lips created a quickening in his groin that was extraordinary so effortlessly elicited within a man of his experience. Brian allowed his eyes to leisurely sweep down the rest of him. Being a man without a room to take this delectable creature... a closer inspection was not in his best interest. Brian knew he was staring at the man in blatant hunger, pleased to be instantly recognizing the same appreciation in the young blond’s gaze. Well well, this was more interesting now. His lack of room temporarily forgotten, Brian gave him his most seductive smile. One that never failed to lure a man into his bed – or lack of one thereof such as in this moment. “I’m afraid there’s no room at the inn, Sunshine.”

  
   
   
Justin quirked his eyebrow at the ‘Sunshine’ reference. He held out his hand, a chill coursing down his spine when the gorgeous brunet’s hand closed around his own. Instant awareness began to tingle all over him. His voice became huskier than usual when he spoke, “I’m Justin. Justin Taylor. I think I might be able to help you with your _little_ problem.”

  
   
   
“Well, Justin. Justin Taylor. I have a feeling you could help me immensely... and let me assure you – my problem; actually now in the plural is anything but small.” Brian openly leered at the petite blond, having no doubt how he wanted to spend the duration of his snowbound idyll. Reluctantly releasing the blond’s hand, he proceeded to introduce himself. “I’m Brian Kinney... and I am _very_ pleased to meet you.”

  
   
   
“Likewise, I’m quite sure.” Justin couldn’t look away from the man’s eyes. There had been more than a few one-night encounters with tourists over the past year that he had lived and worked in the hotel... but this man was spectacular. He glanced away only long enough to notice Clive shaking his head in warning, no doubt attempting to warn him away from the brash stranger. “It’s okay, Uncle Clive.” Justin smirked as Brian looked back and forth between them, obviously looking for a family resemblance and finding none. “If I could speak with you privately... perhaps I could help you.” Justin motioned with a jerk of his head for Brian to follow him, more so the outspoken man would step away from the hotel desk; instinctively knowing that he would follow.

  
   
   
Brian followed the hot blond, his eyes now afforded the opportunity to sweep down his backside. If possible this angle even surpassed the front. He whistled, uncaring that it was aloud; right now his cock doing all of his thinking for him. “I have a feeling I will appreciate your suggestions much more than your Uncle Clive’s.”

  
   
   
“I’m sure.” Justin bit his lip as he laughed, not admitting how long he had watched them bickering... his amusement and admiration for the brunet stranger increasing each moment. “Well, I have a room too. It’s not very large... but I think you would uhmmmm fit in well enough.”

  
   
   
Brian’s eyes began to smolder, Justin’s double-meaning not escaping him for one single moment. Unable to resist, Brian reached out to stroke some errant strands of hair that began to fall into the beautiful blond’s eyes. “I know I would fit... extremely well.” Moving closer, Brian let his fingers slide down Justin’s cheek until they cupped his chin. “That is an offer I’d accept – blizzard or not. Now, how about we go get better acquainted...”

  
   
   
“Follow me, Mr. Kinney...” Justin neared the registration desk, whispering to his uncle in passing. “I’m taking the rest of the afternoon off. I don’t think that will be much of a problem today.”

  
   
   
“Probably not... but I hope you know what you’re doing, Justin.”

  
   
   
Justin reached out to clasp Brian’s hand in his. “I know exactly what I’m doing.” He looked at Brian. “Do you have any luggage outside to bring in?”

  
   
   
“One case. It will take me about fifteen minutes to hike back out to the rental car where it got stuck. I think I can wait until later.” He looked at Justin hungrily when he told him, “The only necessities I need right now are in my wallet.”

  
   
   
Justin knew exactly what his soon-to-be lover meant. “If you don’t have what we need, I’m sure I do.”

  
   
   
His eyes feasting on Justin’s raspberry lips, he growled, “I can’t wait to kiss you... taste you – everywhere.”

  
   
   
A needful groan was Justin’s instant answer. His hand began to tug on Brian’s to move them more quickly along. He wanted that too. In fact, he was instantly realizing he could want a lot with this man. If dreams came true, he knew he would get exactly that.

  
   
 

* * *

  
  
   
   
They had just crossed the threshold of Justin’s room, when he felt his body pressed urgently against the door. He sighed as he watched those impossibly beautiful lips moving closer. “I want you, Brian. I’ve never wanted anyone so quickly.”

  
   
   
“Me either, Justin. Justin Taylor.” Brian smirked, knowing he would never forget their first meeting. Somehow he knew every moment of it would be etched into his memory forever. “I’m going to kiss you now... and then, I will take you over to your bed and fuck you – over and over again. I won’t stop until you beg me to stop.” Equally lust-blown eyes met the other’s, their lips slowly coming together in a kiss that began as exploratory, quickly evolving into a passionate meeting of two mouths that felt destined to entwine. Breathing quickly began to escalate, hands clutching at the other – neither of them feeling a close enough connection could be achieved.

  
   
   
Justin didn’t know how long they stood smashed against his door, lips and bodies fervently trying to deepen their acquaintance. The only thing he knew was that his lips felt bruised when Brian finally released them. He reached up with a trembling hand to run across them, barely able to feel them. He giggled. “I can’t remember the last time I was kissed like that.”

  
   
   
“Me either.” Brian stepped back to begin stripping, his eyes moving over Justin, silently urging him to do the same. “I won’t lie to you, Justin. I get around. I see something I want and I take it. There’s something different going on here. I don’t know what... but this isn’t normal. Just don’t expect hearts and flowers from me. I’m not sure I can ever be that man.”

  
   
   
Uncertain of where this was heading and during such a tumultuous moment, Justin asked, “Why are you telling me this?”

  
   
   
Brian ran an unsteady hand through his hair. “I’m not sure. I’ve never said that to another man.”

  
   
   
Justin began to remove his clothing even quicker than Brian had. His eyes were smoky when he told him in a husky whisper, “Let’s not analyze it now. Just fuck me, Brian. Fuck me like there’s no tomorrow.”

  
   
   
Naked and on fire for the beautiful blond that in this moment looked as if he had been dropped straight from paradise for him alone, he urged him over to the bed without further delay. His voice was deep and guttural when he proclaimed, “I wouldn’t care if there is a tomorrow or not... not as long as I had you for the rest of the day and night.”

  
   
   
A deep sigh fell from Justin’s lips. If love at first sight was possible, Justin knew he had found it today. Laying down in the center of his double bed, Justin stretched his arms out to welcome his lover to join him. “You have me, Brian Kinney.” As Brian poised his body over him, preparing to take everything he offered him, Justin could only think – _You have me, Brian. For as long as you want me – you have me._

  
   
   
As Brian slid into the tight, welcoming warmth, he couldn’t escape the incredible feeling of rightness... a connection he never thought could exist. Slowly, then more urgently rocking into the blond beauty, Brian had the most surprising revelation – Justin was what had been missing in his life. Finally, he felt like he had come home. It was a feeling he didn’t want to end – ever.  
   
 

* * *

  
  
   
   
**_**** Five Years Later ****_**  
   
   
“Are you kidding me, Brian?” Justin asked as he looked around the cramped room of the service quarters at the Green Mountain Resort. “This is my old room.”

  
   
   
Brian rolled his lips under, his arms entwining around his husband’s waist. “That it is, Sunshine. You get a gold star.”

  
   
   
Justin grunted. “I’m not Gus, you know.”

  
   
   
As they looked out at the endless expanse of mountain scenery, skiers making their descents in the distance, Brian’s hands moved down to close around Justin’s cock, tugging on it as much as possible through the tight jeans he wore. “I know that with the deepest of clarity.”

  
   
   
Turning around to face his husband, Justin reached up to stroke his hands along Brian’s beautiful face. “Just admit it, Brian Kinney. You can be romantic. That’s what all this is.”

  
   
   
Brian bit at his lip, refusing to reveal the smile that would completely give him away. “I thought you would enjoy it. I know how much you loved it here... and I wasn’t very patient when I insisted on dragging you away from here, barely a week after we met.”

  
   
   
“Don’t you get it, Brian?” Lights were sparkling in Justin’s eyes. “I fell in love with you that first day. I would have followed you to the ends of the earth if that was what it took to be with you.”

  
   
   
Sentimental little fucker. It was a two-way street they travelled on that day so long ago. Brian had never believed in love, nor in happily-ever-after. He believed in love the very same day he met Justin... then the rest came when Justin agreed to marry him. He supposed he could admit to occasional actions of ‘ridiculously romantic’ behavior... but only in front of the eyes and ears of this blond that not only took his breath away – day after day – but the same one who had stolen his heart and captured it forever. Brian’s face became reminiscent. The softness of his gaze melting his husband’s heart even more. “That blizzard changed my life. Ironically on the eve of Spring.”

  
   
   
Justin snuggled his head into Brian’s chest, breathing him in deeply. “Spring is the time for new beginnings and the promise of a brighter tomorrow. Meeting you here on that day is proof of that.”

  
   
   
Nodding, Brian placed a kiss on the top of Justin’s head. Ad man or not, he probably would never be able to verbalize the flowery analogies like his husband so easily relayed to him. But one thing was for sure. He felt the same in his heart. Brian knew no matter what season ever came and went, he would always feel the same. That spring had been his new beginning too. A beginning filled with love and hope. It was a spring unlike any traditional springtime... but the one he would remember and cherish for a lifetime.

  
   
   
THE END


End file.
